This present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of hardy, bush type plant of the miniature rose class. This new variety was created by me under controlled conditions in a greenhouse in Rowley, Mass. by crossing the following two rose plants:                The seed parent is an unintroduced, miniflora seedling of ‘Party Girl’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,598, expired) by ‘SAVabear’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,424).        The pollen parent is also an unintroduced seedling of ‘SAValav’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,031) by ‘Party Girl’.        
The idyllic goals of this breeding program are to produce unique miniature roses with the two qualities of disease resistance and fragrance, along with hardiness and exhibition, hybrid tea form blooms in abundance from late spring to late fall. Roses chosen as pollen and seed parents for this program are chosen for having 2 or, when feasible, more of the qualities of hybrid tea, exhibition form; disease resistance; hardiness; fragrance. These roses are crossed with miniature roses having, primarily, abundant bloom production and, preferably, any other of the additional desired qualities.
The seed parent is a miniflora tested hardy to zone 5 and with excellent hybrid tea form and slight fragrance. The pollen parent was a miniature with good, hybrid tea form, was very fragrant and showed exceptional disease resistance. Although crossing these two roses did not yield significant fragrance, the new invention has exhibition, hybrid tea form, has tested hardy to zone 4 and has very good, overall, disease resistance.
This present invention bares resemblance to its parents. Traits from its seed parent are excellent hybrid tea form flowers on long, straight stems, held above the plant and usually borne one to a stem. Traits from the pollen parent are the miniature plant habit and exceptional disease resistance.
Differences from its parents are visually obvious. The seed parent is a larger, red and white blend miniflora with a more open plant habit, while this new invention is a more compact, miniature rose plant with non-fading deep red flowers. The pollen parent has deep mauve, near purple flowers on short stems and a low growing, somewhat open plant habit. The new invention is half again taller then the pollen parent, more compact and with smaller and dark red flowers borne on long cutting stems.
Asexual reproduction by cuttings of this new variety in Rowley, Mass. and Arroyo Grande, Calif. shows that all distinguishing characteristics of this rose continually come true to form.